Your Guardian Angel
by silverrayne621
Summary: I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven...not a death fic...and not as angsty as you think...


Okay, uhh, I don't exactly what the point of me writing in the Kingdom Heart's fandom is for, I mean, I'm a Naruto person..well, I guess I'll give it a try, just remember, some events don't actually happen, but for the ones that do...I'm sorry if the quotes aren't exactly right...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am a mere poor high school student with no talent what so ever... I don't own the song...but seriously it's an excellent song my puny mind couldn't even come up with.

Warnings: Like all of my past stories, they have slash in them...yes people, this is RikuxSora...

* * *

Your Guardian Angel

* * *

'_Come on Sora! You have to run faster than that!'_

_Aquamarine eyes look back into his, a smile crossing face._

_**It fades...**_

_It's raining..._

_Lightning flashes around them, a large ball of darkness hangs suspended in the sky behind them._

'_Come on Sora, this is our chance for an adventure!' _

_He runs forward, towards the out stretched hand, "No!" _

_It's too late, the darkness swallows him..._

_**Everything fades...**_

Abruptly, he sits up. Panting heavily, tears running down his cheeks.

"Riku..." he mumbles through a thick, tear filled voice, as he stares out the window, "where are you..."

_**When I see your smile **_

_**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul **_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

Slowly, lies back, closing his blue eyes...

'_Riku! Help me!'_

_He holds on the edge of the tree, his fingers slipping..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_**Falling...**_

_He closes his eyes, waiting for the ground to come up and meet him._

_...it doesn't, string arms catch him, slightly heavy breathing echoes in his ears._

"_Don't let me go." he whispers, burying into the arms._

_A slight shift, and the arms hold him tighter, "I won't."_

'_Riku?'_

_Aquamarine eyes look towards him. _

'_Will we together forever?'_

_He grinned._

"_Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily."_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you send me to heaven**_

"Wake up Sora!"

He was shaken out of sleep but a feathery white hand.

Blearily he looked over at Donald, "What?"

"It's the Organization!"

His eyes widened, as he jumped up, calling the keyblade.

"Where?"

Donald pointed out a window, "There."

Outside stood a lone figure in a black cloak, hood up.

"What d'ya reckon he's waitin' for?" Goofy asked as he looked out at him.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." he said determinedly as he put on his shoes and walked towards the door.

Stepping out into the cold air, he walked towards the figure quietly.

"What do you want?"

The cloaked figure turned slowly, the hood obscuring his face, saying nothing.

Sora held up the Oathkeeper, "Answer me!"

The figure smoothly walked up to Sora, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_He couldn't go to the island today, Destiny Islands hit a cold front, for the first time in years, so the snow covered the ground outside. _

_Sitting inside he wondered silently if there was any possible way he could get his winter clothes from the attic, probably not, no telling how many holes were in the fabric now._

'_Hey! Sora! Open your door.'_

_Raising an eyebrow as he walked over to the door, he opened it. _

'_Riku, what are doing outside? It's snowing.'_

_Allowing his friend to come inside, he watched as Riku pulled the hood from over his head._

'_Your point? Here.' he said unzipping the large dark blue winter coat and tossing it to him, 'We're goin' outside.'_

_Rolling his eyes, he pulled the coat on, relishing in the warmth the coat and Riku had just left._

'_Alright, let's go.'_

_-----------------_

_He lies on the beach. _

_The waves lapping gently at the sand, the sky bright with stars._

_The sand cool on his back, Kairi on his right, and Sora on his left._

'_Hey, guys, look!' She points up to the sky, a star falling through the sky, 'Make a wish!'_

_Closing his eyes, he wishes._

'_I wish for an adventure, an adventure that would take us away from here...'_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**and waves are crashing**_

_-----------------_

_They're laying on the beach, hand in hand, staring at the stars._

_He looks over at the younger one beside him, a small smile on his face as he stars up at the stars._

'_Riku? Do you think we'll be together forever?'_

_Gripping his hand tighter, he pulled the younger on to him, 'Of course Sora, that's a silly question to ask.'_

'_How can you tell?'_

_He looked into Sora's eyes for a moment, then he looked up, noticing a star that slowly made it's way across the sky. _

'_See that star up there?' he pointed, 'when it makes it's way completely across the sky, that is when we'll be separated.'_

_----------------------_

_He watched as his best friend walked away with Maleficent, not looking back._

_He looked up into Traverse Town's darkened, starry sky, no moving star._

_Tears rolled down his cheeks._

_-----------------------------_

_The sun rose, he watched as the last of the night slowly left._

_Looking at the sky he saw something white streak the sky, his eyes lit up, maybe it wasn't over yet._

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_His eyes darkened slightly at Ansem._

'_You'll pay for what you did to Riku!' he yelled, charging at him, keyblade held up, ready to strike._

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

"Sora, Sora, Wake up!"

His eyes opened up slowly, Donald and Goofy standing over him, concerned.

"What happened?"

Goofy held out a hand, helping Sora up, "Well, the guy in the Organization, he just touched ya' and you stood still for a minute, before collapsin'"

"Where is he?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "He disappeared after that."

Sora looked down for a moment, his eyes sad, the looked back at them and smiled, "Alright! Let's go, we do have worlds to save after all."

----------------

Their hands clasped together, he fell to his knees, tears dripping down his face.

"It's Riku..." he looked up at amber colored eyes, so familiar, yet so different. "You're back." he whispered.

----------------

Sora watched as the vision of Xehanort slowly disappeared, leaving Riku standing there, still in the black cloak, his silver hair longer, and eyes covered by a strip of cloth.

Carefully, black gloved hands went up and untied the strip of cloth.

Sora's breath caught in his throat as Riku's aquamarine eyes looked into his. A smile making it's way across his pale lips.

----------------

Sora really didn't know what made him want to jump into the fight with Xemnas as fast as he had.

He wasn't ready, and his potions were running low, by the looks of it, so was Riku's.

"Are you sure about this Riku?"

Riku looked over at Sora, "Positive."

Nodding, Sora walked up the path, towards the door...

-----------------

The fight was harder than he expected.

Sure, he knew that Xemnas wasn't easy to beat, but, flying through the sky, was really ridiculous...especially with everything that kept on hitting them.

The ship rocked to the side, causing Sora to lose balance and flip backwards, over the edge.

"Sora!" he heard a shout, just as a hand grabbed his.

He looked up, his eyes looking into Riku's worried ones, "Don't let go."

"I won't if you won't."

Riku smiled slightly, letting out a shaky breath as he started pulling Sora back up.

_**I will never let you fall(let you fall) **_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all(through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

Stage four, the final stage...Xemnas would be no more...

Sora panted, the fight was beginning to take a toll on him, Riku landed beside him.

"You okay?"

He nodded, "Fine, just a bit tired, Xemnas seems tired too. He shouldn't be-"

He suddenly fell to the ground, a black aura surrounding him.

"Sora! What's wrong!"

Sora clutched his stomach, "I. Don't. Know. Riku...get out while you can..."

Riku shook his head, "I'm not leaving you Sora, I can't."

He watched helplessly as Sora was pulled towards Xemnas, his eyes slowly closing.

_Riku stood in front of the large pod that held his friend. Sora had aged...even being asleep all this time...but he had aged._

_He looked different, almost foreign to Riku. Shaking his head, he pulled up the black hood. He would find a way to wake him up...even if it was the last thing he did._

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

He glared at Xemnas, then the bubble-like thing that held Sora.

Quickly, he jumped up, reflecting the Xemnas-clone, and worked his way towards the real one.

He was suddenly pushed back, the clone behind him, hitting him. He groaned in pain, before gritting his teeth and deflecting the clone once more.

A blast hit in front of him, making Riku fall back again, the fake Xemnas in front of him now.

The keyblade was on the floor, feet away. He couldn't will it back, he's tried, his mind was too weak.

Noticing the clone had retreated, Riku closed his eyes, concentrating on the dark magic inside of him, willing the magic that Xehanort had left.

Reaching farther, he tried to find the barrier...

Almost...

He struggled, feeling the darkness that was still in his heart, pull at him...willing him back into what he use to be...

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

His eyes snapped open, flashing an amber-gold color, before the familiar weight of the Way to the Dawn was back in his hand.

Lightning flashed, hitting the clone, knocking him seemingly unconscious.

Looking back over to Sora, his eyes flashed the amber-gold again, his friend...lover...was fading fast.

Getting up, and willing himself over to where Xemnas was, he quickly freed Sora.

His pulse was low, but quickly he casted a healing spell...and waited.

Slowly, Sora's pulse and breathing returned to normal...

His blue eyes opened slowly, he yawned, "Riku?"

Leaning down and placing his lips briefly to Sora's he exhaled, "Yeah, it's me."

"You're eyes...they're like..."

Closing his eyes, he looked down, his eyes still closed, "I know, it's a side effect to calling upon Xehanort's powers."

"Riku." a warm hand was placed on his cheek, "You're not Xehanort, open your eyes."

Slowly, he opened them, now Riku's amber-gold eyes looked into Sora's blue ones.

"It's okay Riku, I know you're nothing like him.." he smiled a bit, "I can still see your eyes...they're...not cold..."

Riku closed his eyes again, leaning down and resting his forehead against Sora's, "Thank you."

"No problem Riku, come on, we have a nobody to defeat."

Getting to his feet, he called the Oblivion to him, blue eyes sparkling, "Ready?"

Riku nodded, amber-gold eyes locking onto his target, "Let's finish this."

Sora charged, Riku following closely behind, both aiming for Xemnas.

---------------

The fight wore on, slowly, Xemnas seemed to have more energy now, while their's was fading.

"It's over." was all Xemnas uttered before unleashing a final attack.

Millions of small lasers shot at them, Sora was having a hard time deflecting them.

He heard a small yell, only having time to look back as Sora was hit in the shoulder.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Growling, and concentrating all the dark power, he deflected the lasers, making them hit Xemnas...

Xemnas fell to the ground on his knees, darkness surrounding him as he slowly faded.

Riku panted, falling to the ground on his knees, just as he felt Sora's arms reach up and catch him...

...falling into darkness...

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

----------------

He heard the sound of the ocean around him...

The sound of the waves lapping at the sand made him open his eyes, his surroundings were dark...but the moon still bright...

"You're awake."

He turned his head towards the voice, Sora sat looking out at the ocean, knees to his chest, and arms wrapped around himself.

"Yeah."

Sora turned around, smiling as he looked into Riku's eyes.

"They're not gold anymore."

Riku sat up and pulled Sora to his chest, "Really?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, they're that green color now."

"I don't feel his presence in me anymore...you think..."

Sora shrugged, "It's done and over with, let's just relax, we've fought enough."

Nodding he looked out at the ocean, "You know, it's kinda peaceful here."

"Mmhmm..." Sora mumbled into Riku's shirt.

"We could stay here."

"Mmhmm."

Grinning at Sora, he focused his eyes back out on the dark, murky looking water...

Even if it was an ocean of darkness, it still had a certain calmness to it.

A lone bottle floated near the shore, he gently pushed Sora a way and leaned up, taking the bottle from the water.

"Sora?"

Snuggling into his side, he peeked his eyes opened, "Yeah?"

"It's a note...in a bottle."

Sora closed his eyes, "So?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

He shook his head and snuggled back into Riku's side.

Shaking his head at Sora's actions, he wrapped an arm around him, and brought him closer, before pulling the cork and note out.

He read over it, smiling a bit.

Light shined in front of them, a large door opened.

"Good Ol' Kairi," he muttered as he picked Sora up, cradling him in his arms.

"Riku?"

He looked at Sora as he stood in front of the door, "Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" his speech was slurred by sleep.

Placing a kiss on his forehead and holding him tighter to his chest he simply answered, "Home."

"Good, I'm ready to go home..."

The light engulfed them...

---------------

_**Thinking of you, wherever you are.**_

_**We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. **_

_**Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**_

_**And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - -one sky, one destiny.**_

* * *

Okay...It's done...so what do you think?

I know...the end didn't happen like that...don't flame me for that...

Please review...

This story was brought to you by: Your Guardian Angel: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hi-Ho: hide

Endless Rain: X Japan

I.V: X Japan (The totally new kickass song that's featured at the end of SAW IV)

U+K: Gackt

Genkai Haratsu: hide

and...

Jesus Christ RnR: Dir en Grey


End file.
